Beauty and the Beast
by Horror Movie Fan001
Summary: Not based off the movie, and slight AU. After waking up to a creature in her yard a few nights in a row, Tsuyu is determined to find out what is haunting her. Rated for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello, I'm here with another new story. This is going to be mildly AU, rated for reasons, character bashing, slight OOC and the first few chapters will be before they moved into the dorms.**_

Tsuyu Asui croaked as she slowly opened her eyes to feel a gentle breeze enter her room. She climbed out of her bed and walked over to the window. She reached up and closed the window when she spotted a hulking beast like creature standing next to the tree in the yard, staring at her through the window, "_Kero,_" Tsuyu silently croaked before covering her mouth as her eyes widened and she and the creature stared each other down as the sound of crickets rubbing their legs together filled the air.

Hours slowly passed by as Tsuyu felt her eyelids get heavy, but her focus never left the creature in the yard. Seeing the creature turn and run out of the yard, Tsuyu breathed a sigh of relief before she turned and walked back to her bed before collapsing onto the soft mattress and closed her eyes, falling into an uneasy slumber.

Izuku Midoriya moaned as sunlight peered through his window and he opened his eyes and looked around his destroyed room as his eyes widened. He looked down to see his clothes torn and he was lying on the floor, "W-what the…what the hell happened?" he stood up and groaned as he held and shook his head, "And why does it feel like my body ran twenty miles without stopping?"

The door to his room opened and his mother stepped into the room. Inko looked around the destroyed room, a shocked expression crossing her face before looking at her only son and frowned, "Izuku? Are you okay, my baby?"

"M-mom? I…I don't know…I woke up and my room was like this…my clothes are torn and…I feel like I've ran twenty miles, but I…I don't know what happened…I'm exhausted and I know I slept well last night," the color ran from Inko's face and Izuku looked at his mother and frowned, "Mom? Are…are you okay? Do you know something that I-"

"It's nothing, honey," Inko gave a forced smile as she walked out of the room and began closing the door, "You just get ready for school. I'll have breakfast ready in a bit," Izuku stared at his mother before she closed the door. Izuku sighed and shook his head before he began getting changed.

Tsuyu sat on the edge of her bed and groaned as she cupped a hand over her eyes and shook her head, "What was that outside last night? And why was it staring at me all-"

"_Onee-Chan,_" she looked up to see her door open and her younger brother and sister walking into the room and over to her. The two walked over to her and her sister Satsuki looked up at her in confusion, "_Onee-Chan,_ are you okay? Are you sick or-"

"No…I'm fine, you two," Tsuyu smiled and rubbed the top of her sister's head, "I just had a rough night is all," she stood up and Satsuki and their brother Samidare looked up at her, "_Kero_, how about I fix us some breakfast before school," the two nodded before they walked out of the room and Tsuyu looked up at her window and narrowed her eyes, "What was that thing last night? I know I wasn't dreaming,"

"_Onee-Chan!_" she heard Satsuki call from the other room and she took a deep breath before she stood up and walked out of her room.

Izuku sat across from his mother, staring down at the food in front of him with a blank expression, "Izuku? Izuku, honey, are you o-"

"I'm fine, mom," Izuku assured before he began slowly eating, "I'm just a little tired," Inko frowned and nodded before she began eating in silence.

Inko watched as her son walked down the street, his backpack slung over his shoulder and his head down. She sighed before she turned and walked away from the window and walked into Izuku's room.

Ochako Uraraka, Momo Yaoyorozu, Mina Ashido, Kyouka Jirou and Tooru Hagakure gathered around a tired looking Tsuyu before Ochako arched a brow and spoke, "Uh…Tsu? Are you okay?" Tsuyu croaked and shook her head, "What happened? You look like you didn't get a wink of sleep las-"

"I didn't," Tsuyu groaned and shook her head, "There was some kind of creature standing in my yard, looking at me…I couldn't sleep,"

"A…a creature," Kyouka tapped her earphone jacks together, "That's all? We're training to be heroes and a creature kept you up all night? Maybe it was a stray dog or-"

"It was too big to be a dog," Tsuyu answered as the door opened and they looked up to see a tired looking Izuku walking through the door.

They watched as Izuku walked to his desk and sat down before placing his head on the surface and closed his eyes, "Deku?" Ochako arched a brow and Izuku moaned, "Did you see a creature outside of your room las-"

"Creature? What? No…I woke up and felt like I was running all night without stopping," Izuku grumbled and sat up to see Tsuyu and he frowned, "A-Asui? A-a-are you okay?" Tsuyu groaned and shook her head before the door opened once more and their teacher stepped into the room and walked over to his desk as the other students sat down.

_**A tad short here, I know, but I've got a few ideas planned for this story. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Whitetiger789: Thank you.**_

_**Riizze: Thank you.**_

_**RobLebron: No, it's not a Werewolf arc, but it is something that isn't Quirk base. Read to see what's going to happen.**_

_**Dbzgtfan2004: Thank you, and yes, Tsuyu and Izuku forever.**_

_**Here is the second chapter.**_

The day ended and the students stood up from their desks and walked towards the door. Tsuyu and Izuku loudly yawned before their teacher, Shouta Aizawa looked up from his desk and spoke, "Asui, Midoriya," the green-haired duo stopped and looked at the worn-out man with exhausted looks crossing their faces, "I'd like to have a word with you two," the other students left the classroom without hesitation before Denki closed the door.

The two looked at the dark-haired man before Tsuyu yawned and shook her head, "_Kero,_ excuse me, but what's wrong, Aizawa Sensei? Are we in trouble?"

"You can say that," the two frowned as Shouta stood up from his desk and took a deep breath, "I've noticed that you two have been losing focus all day. You two look as if you've gotten little to no sleep last night," the two teens looked away and frowned, "Is there something going on between you two outside of school that you'd like to-"

"There was a creature standing outside of my house last night," Shouta and Izuku looked at the frog girl and Tsuyu yawned once again, "I was worried if I fell asleep last night with the creature still standing outside, it'll break into my house and harm my brother and sister, but all it would do was stand beside the tree and stare at the house."

"I see," Shouta's attention focused on Izuku and crossed his arms, "Did this creature appear to you too, Midoriya?"

"No…I woke up this morning and I felt exhausted…like my body ran all night long without stopping for a rest," Shouta looked at his two students with a questionable look, "I…I don't know what happened to me, but I believe Asui's story about the creature. Asui isn't one to lie about something like that and-"

"I see," Shouta sighed and shook his head, "Just try to get some sleep tonight you two. You're training to be heroes and heroes can't fall asleep on the field. The villains will walk all over you two if you lose focus," the two teenagers nodded before they turned and walked out of the classroom, "Creatures standing outside of one's home? Now that's something that's unheard of,"

"Unheard of," he heard a voice chuckle and looked up to see Nemuri Kayama walking into the room, swaying her hips with every step, "We live in a society where only twenty percent is without powers and a creature is unheard of?" Shouta groaned and shook his head, "Don't be such a downer, Shouta baby. Maybe they made the whole thing up. Maybe they spent the night together and-"

"Is your mind always in the gutters?" Nemuri smiled as she sat down on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, "And why are you here? Don't you have anything better to do?" Nemuri smiled and shook her head.

Tsuyu and Izuku tiredly trudge up the steps to the terminal when Izuku looked at Tsuyu and yawned, "So…Asui?"

"I'm too tired to correct you, Midoriya," Izuku chuckled and Tsuyu croaked as she yawned, "What is it?"

"Oh…did uh…did you get a good look at this creature?" Tsuyu moaned and shook her head, "I…I'm sorry, I just thought if you did, I can help look for it and-"

"I didn't…it stood next to the tree and stared at my house all night before it left early this morning," the two sat on a bench on the platform and waited for the train to arrive, "_Kero._ I was worried if I had gone to sleep, it would attack and go after my siblings, so I stayed up and watched it until it left,"

Izuku took a deep breath as Tsuyu yawned again and rested her head on Izuku's shoulder and the One for All user looked down at her with wide eyes, "I'm sorry, Midoriya, I'm just really tired right now. You don't mind, do you?"

"Hmm…not at all, Asui," he looked up and saw the train approaching, "But you should get up. The train is coming and you can rest then," Tsuyu moaned before the two of them stood up and stepped forward as they waited for the train.

Izuku looked down at Tsuyu and saw her leaning up against him as she soundly slept. Izuku inhaled slowly before he nervously wrapped an arm around her and heard her faintly croak, "Thank you," he arched a brow as Tsuyu nuzzled closer to him and small croaks escaped her mouth.

Izuku inhaled deeply as he sat back and closed his eyes, "Asui has the right idea. We have some time before our stop. We might as well get some rest," he yawned and slowly drifted off the sleep, ignoring the looks from other patrons on the train.

_**Something simple…I think. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Whitetiger789: Thank you.**_

_**King of Fiction 02: Good to know.**_

_**Enjoy the next chapter, also might seem a tad fast.**_

Izuku walked down the street, Tsuyu on his back as she moaned and croaked, "Thank you for this, Midoriya, but you didn't have to walk me home," Izuku looked back in confusion as Tsuyu yawned, "Sorry…_Kero,_ I'm just really tired,"

"Oh…that's fine, Asui, but you should get some slee-"

"Tsu, and I can't…I have to watch my brother and sister," Tsuyu moaned, nuzzling against Izuku's back some more, "Just wake me when we get to my house," Izuku sighed and nodded before he continued to walk down the street and Tsuyu slowly closed her eyes.

The two heroes in-training stepped through the front door of the Asui house and Tsuyu looked around, "It's um…it's quiet…are um…are your siblings-"

"They're in their rooms doing their homework," Tsuyu walked over to the couch and sat down, "Do you want to stay for a while and-"

"I actually need to get home," Izuku tiredly smiled and shook his head, "I'm sorry Asu…Tsu…but my mother was worried about me when I told her about my night…so…I'm going to go home before she worries more,"

Tsuyu nodded and yawned as Izuku turned and walked out of the house and closed the door behind him, "_Onee-Chan!_" Tsuyu heard her younger sister call and she looked up to see her siblings walking down the stairs and she slightly smiled.

Izuku walked through the front door and yawned before walking up the stairs. Reaching the top of the stairs, his mother looked up and slightly frowned, "Izuku? Honey, where were you? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine mom…sorry I'm a little late…I was walking a friend home," Inko looked at her son, a concerning look crossing her face, "My classmate, Tsuyu Asui had a rough night too and I wouldn't have felt right if I let her walk home like that,"

"Oh…what was wrong with your little friend?"

"She said that a creature was staring at her all night from her yard," Inko stared at her son with wide eyes as Izuku yawned and began walking down the hall to his room, "Anyway…I've got homework and I'm going to lie down for a while," Inko slowly nodded as she watched her son walk into his room and close the door.

Tsuyu walked into her room and yawned and stretched as she walked over to the window. Her eyes widened when she spotted the creature standing next to the tree, staring at her. She stared back at the creature with slightly narrowed eyes before a voice echoed through night sky, "What do we have here!" the creature turned its head and saw Midnight and Eraserhead staring at it, "It looks like young Asui was telling the truth,"

Shouta's hair began standing on end and the creature began stepping closer towards the two pro heroes, "What the hell?" Shouta hissed through his teeth, "It's not stopping this monster,"

"Have you ever thought that it's not Quirk based?" Nemuri questioned, readying her whip, "It looks like we're going to have to use a little force to handle this big boy, wouldn't you-"

"Stop!" a voice cried out in the night and the two looked around in confusion, "Don't do this! He doesn't mean any harm!" the two heroes continued to look around before the voice called out once again, "Don't harm him! He's not trying to do any wrong! Lower your whip and stand down!" the heroes did as they were told and the creature stopped before turning back around and faced the Asui house.

Tsuyu stared out at the creature before narrowing her eyes and turned and walked out of her room.

Tsuyu stepped out of the house and towards the creature, only to hear Nemuri and Shouta shout at her, "Get back inside!" Tsuyu ignored their calls and continued to step closer to the creature, "Get back in-"

"Leave her!" the voice shouted.

Tsuyu stood in front of the creature and croaked, "Who are you, and why have you come here?" the creature stared at the frog girl as it breathed heavily, "_Kero._ You were here last night, I lost sleep because I wasn't going to allow you to harm my brother and sister," the creature straightened itself up and stood a an even seven feet with its massive claws and razor-sharp fangs, as it stared down at Tsuyu, "_Kero?_"

The creature leaned forward and began sniffing the air around her as Tsuyu stood stiff, ignoring the hot breath on her. The creature knelt in front of Tsuyu and dug its head in her hand. Confused, Tsuyu lightly rubbed the creature's head and the creature's left hindleg began twitching with excitement, "You're just like a puppy? But why are you here? And why aren't you acting feral?" the creature growled and Tsuyu croaked, "_Kero,_ I'm sorry. I shouldn't judge by appearance,"

"What do you think you're doing!" Nemuri called out and Tsuyu ignored her, "Go back inside before that monster harms you and goes after your family!"

Tsuyu ignored the calls of the flirtatious woman and continued to pat the creature's head, "But why are you coming here? Do I have something you want? Are you lost or-"

"You're the one!" the voice called out in the night, "All will be answered soon, but don't let any harm come to him!"

Tsuyu ignored the cries and continued to pat the creature's head, "_Onee-Chan,_" Tsuyu's eyes widened as she looked back to see Samidare and Satsuki stepping out of the house and running towards her, "_Onee-Chan,_ what's wrong? What are people shouting?" the younger Asui children looked up and saw the creature in front of them and their eyes widened with panic.

"Who…who is this?" Samidare questioned, shielding his younger sister, "And why is that thing here?" Tsuyu frowned as she looked up and saw the creature turn and ran out of the yarn as she reached up to stop it.

Tsuyu sighed as Satsuki looked up with a frightened look behind her eyes, "_Onee-Chan?_ What was that? Are we in-"

"_Kero,_ no one is in any type of danger, but we should get back inside and you two should go back to bed," Tsuyu ushered her siblings back to the house in silence.

Inko ran a damp cloth over her son's sweaty face with a frown as Izuku panted in his sleep. Taking a deep breath, Inko stood up and looked up out the window, "I knew this was bound to happen," she turned and quietly walked out of the room and closed the door behind her before walking down the hall to the living room.

_**Like I said, a tad fast, but the next chapter will begin to explain everything. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Juggling so many stories isn't easy or fun, so I would like to apologize for the wait here. Please enjoy the fourth chapter. Also, I will be doing a time-skip here, so be mindful of that.**_

Izuku groaned as he sat down and leaned back on the couch in the living room. Hearing the door open and close followed by the sound of several footsteps coming up the stairs, the One for All barer hummed and looked down the hall in confusion, "Huh? Was mom hosting her book club today or something? Well I guess I should go into my room and-"

"_Kero,_" he heard a familiar croak and his eyes widened as he looked back and saw his mother followed by his classmate Tsuyu, her siblings along with their parents stepping into the apartment.

The two green-haired teens stared at each other in silence before Tsuyu's mother, Beru croaked, "_Ribbit,_ this is a lovely home you have, Inko,"

Inko slightly smiled and shook her head, "Thank you, Beru and thank you for coming on such short notice," looking at her son, Inko continued to smile, "Izuku, why don't you show your little friend around the apartment?" Izuku nodded before he and Tsuyu walked away from the three adults and Tsuyu's siblings.

Tsuyu and Izuku stood out on the balcony, enjoying the gentle breeze when Izuku looked over towards Tsuyu and arched a brow, "So uh…A-Asu-" Tsuyu looked at him with a blank expression and Izuku flinched slightly, "I uh…I mean Tsu, what uh…not to sound rude or anything, but what are you and your family doing here?"

"I don't know Midori-"

"I-Izuku," Tsuyu croaked and looked at him in confusion as Izuku rubbed the back of his head, "Well…we-we're friends, right? So uh…it's only right if we um…call each other by our first names,"

"Hmm…right," Tsuyu croaked and looked up at the sky, "As I was saying, I don't know. Your mother showed up and invited us over for a few hours. My parents were concerned at first, but she assured them that nothing will happen, and that she needed to talk to them with the two of us,"

"Oh hell, I didn't get you in trouble, did I? I only carried you home and-"

"_Kero, _I don't think it's about that," Tsuyu hummed, "If it were, my parents would've thanked you when we got here for helping me home that day, but your mother said it was important and that she needed to talk to us as soon as possible," Izuku sighed and slightly nodded before the air between the two of them grew silent.

The door opened and the two looked back to see Samidare and Satsuki stepping out of the apartment, "_Onee-Chan,_" Satsuki stepped over to her sister with a serious look crossing her face, "What are you two doing out here?"

Samidare smirked as he stood beside his younger sister, "Were you two planning on getting some alone time an-" Tsuyu lightly slapped the back of his head and Samidare hissed in pain, "Hey, that hurt,"

"And that was inappropriate," Tsuyu croaked and crossed her arms, "Izuku and I were just getting some fresh air," Tsuyu sighed and shook her head, "_Kero,_ what is it, you two? Are you okay?"

"We're fine, but we're bored!" Satsuki complained before looking at Izuku and slightly frowned, "I'm sorry,"

Izuku slightly smiled as he shook his head, "Don't be, it's fine," taking a deep breath, Izuku turned opened the door, "Should we go back inside?" Tsuyu croaked and nodded before ushering her siblings back into the apartment.

Samidare and Satsuki sat in the living room, watching TV while their parents and Inko sat in the kitchen and Tsuyu and Izuku sat in the other room. Inko looked up at her son and his classmate before inhaling slowly, "Izuku?" the two green-haired teens looked up in confusion as Inko waved them over, "We need to speak with you two," slowly nodding, the two walked into the kitchen.

Tsuyu, her parents and Inko sat at the table while Izuku leaned up against the wall with his arms crossed as Tsuyu and Izuku stared at Inko with a confused look crossing their faces, "So…mom…what did you need to talk to us about?"

"It's about why you woke up so tired for the past few days and what that creature outside of your friend's house the other-"

"What creature," Tsuyu's father, Ganma stood up before looking at his oldest daughter and croaked, "_Gero,_ what's this about a crea-"

"A…a creature has been standing outside of the house for the past few nights and I've been losing sleep because of it," Tsuyu nervously croaked as she looked away from her parents, 'I didn't want to risk falling asleep and have the creature attack Samidare and Satsuki, but how did-"

"I can explain everything," Inko inhaled slowly a all eyes fell on her. She looked up at her son and slightly frowned, "Izuku, there is something you don't know about your father's side of the family, but in light of recent events, it's time I tell you.

The men in your father's family hide this secret from the world but…after they reach a certain age, something primal in their subconscious will awake and search for a person, a certain that they deem worthy as chosen,"

"Wait…what are yo-"

"Izuku, this may be hard to swallow, but that creature your friend saw…that was you," Tsuyu and Izuku stared at her before looking at each other with wide eyes, "That something primal…it's a creature that'll awaken when you turn fifteen and you go out looking for-"

"Hold on!" Beru croaked as she stood up, "_Ribbit, _what's this all about and what does my daughter have to do with any of this?"

"Everything, Beru," Inko looked at the frog-like woman with an expressionless face, "As I was saying, the men in my husband's family go through this. It isn't Quirk based, it's just genetics, and it seems as if it had chosen your daughter as its ideal match,"

The kitchen fell silent as Tsuyu's parents and Inko looked at the two teenagers and Tsuyu and Izuku stared at each other in disbelief, "Do either of them-"

"No one has a say in the matter,"

"And what if we were to just move and forbid our daughter from seeing your son?" Beru asked and Inko looked at her, "_Ribbit, _what if we were to do that? Would this primal-"

"You'll be endangering yourselves and everyone around you," Inko answered and crossed her arms as she leaned back, "As I said, no one has a say in the matter. That primal creature believes your daughter to be the ideal match for my son, and if you were to move away or forbid the two from seeing each other, Izuku will get agitate and go into a blind fury, killing anyone who stands in his way from seeing your daughter.

And your daughter holds a part in all of this too," everyone looked at Tsuyu as Tsuyu croaked in confusion, "Since she was chosen as Izuku's ideal match, she will begin to feel a bound towards my son and the two will begin to grow closer, but outside of sending my son into a blind fury, your daughter will feel lost,"

"Now we know you're making that up," Ganma croaked angerly, "You're just trying to keep your son out of trouble and-"

"It's true!" Inko hissed as the kitchen fell silent, "After my husband was deported overseas, I felt lost. I can hardly sleep at night, like a piece of me is missing," Inko sighed ad shook her head, "Anyway, it may not happen right away, seeing as they're still teenagers, or it might happen by tomorrow, we have no say in this, but the truth is, both my son and your daughter are…going to-"

"I have a question," Tsuyu croaked and everyone looked at her in confusion, "This is a little dark, but what would happen if me or Izuku…died?" the room fell silent as Izuku's eyes widened and he felt his heart begin to race, "_Kero_, you just said that Izuku will go into a blind fury and I will feel lost, so what would-"

"It's…not good…for either of you," Inko frowned and inhaled slowly, "If something were to happen to you, Izuku would go into a blind fury until his body gave out and he collapsed from exhaustion and if something were to happen to my son, you will fall into a deep depression that'll slowly eat away at you…as I said, it isn't good for either of you," the two teenagers frowned and looked away, "Why don't you two go and enjoyed yourselves while we talk?"

They looked up at Inko and the green-haired woman gave a small smile, "Go on. You two should really get to know each other better," Tsuyu and Izuku slowly nodded before Tsuyu stood up and the two of them walked out of the kitchen and out of the apartment.

Tsuyu and Izuku slowly walked down the street as the sun began to set. Tsuyu looked up at Izuku and croaked, catching his attention, "You're not going to go primal while we're in public, are you?"

Izuku took a deep breath and frowned, "I don't know…I didn't even know about this family secret until today, so I really don't know how it works…and uh…and I'm…I'm sorry that you were basically forced into this,"

"Izuku, what your mother said…neither of us had a say in this…it was…whatever it is that chose me," Izuku looked down in confusion as Tsuyu hung her head and croaked silently under her breath.

Izuku inhaled slowly as he reached up and patted the top of Tsuyu's head, surprising the frog-girl, "Tsu…uh…whatever happened that um…that made the creature choose you, you shouldn't sell yourself short like that." Tsuyu looked up slowly as Izuku's eyes widened and he jumped back slightly, "I uh…I mean…we should get back before it gets dark," Tsuyu nodded before they turned and slowly began walking back to the apartment building Izuku lived with his mother.

The two entered the apartment and saw Inko sitting in the living room. Looking around, Tsuyu looked back at Izuku's mother and croaked, "_Kero_, where are my parents and siblings? Are they-"

"You'll be spending the night, Tsuyu," Inko stood up and walked towards the shocked teens, "It'll be best. This way you two can get a proper night's sleep without having Izuku leave the apartment and stand outside of your house all night,"

"But…but if Tsu knows that it's me…shouldn't she be able to sleep and-"

"And what about you?" his mother questioned before she turned her back towards them, "Izuku, please show your friend to your room, and not to sound pushy, but I'm too young to be a grandmother just yet," she looked back and giggled at the red faces of the two before she turned and continued to walk away.

Tsuyu laid on the bed while Izuku laid on the floor in the dark room, the only light being from the full moon peering into the room through the window. Tsuyu looked down at Izuku and quietly croaked, "Wouldn't you be comfortable on the bed, Izuku?"

"I'm not going to lie, yes, but…you're the guest, Tsu, and…I wouldn't feel right if I slept on a bed while a girl was sleeping on the floor, so you use my bed, I'll be fine," Izuku sighed as he sat up, rest his arm on his knee, "Besides, I'm kind of used to sleeping on the floor, so don't worry about me, okay?"

Tsuyu croaked as she sat up and hugged her knees to her chest, "_Kero_, you're too good for your own good, Izuku. You've shattered every bone in your arm and legs saving Uraraka during the Entrance Exam, you've tried to help others, even if they've treated you lower than dirt and-"

"No…it's just…the way my mom raised me," Tsuyu looked back down as Izuku laid down and put his arms behind his head and stared up at the ceiling, "Even if we were complete strangers, but the situation was the same, you'd still be using my bed and I'll be on the floor,"

Tsuyu inhaled slowly and laid back down, "Too good for your own good," she silently croaked and slowly closed her eyes.

Izuku listened to Tsuyu's evened out breath and looked up at her to see her chest rise and fall at an even pace. Taking a deep breath, Izuku closed his eyes as a faint smile crossed his lips, "Like I said, I'm only like this because of the way my mother raised me," slightly yawning, Izuku's breathing fell into pace and he slowly drifted off to sleep.

_**This isn't what I originally wanted for this chapter, but if it works, I'll keep it, if not, I'll have to rewrite, which I hope I don't have to do. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I'm just going to jump into the next chapter. Please enjoy and slight OOC warning and this will be the last chapter before they move to the dorms.**_

The sunlight peered through the window and danced on Izuku's face. Izuku groaned as he slowly opened his eyes to see his vision blurred by a mess of green hair. He looked down and his eyes widened to see Tsuyu lying on top of him, a small trail of drool escaping the corner of her mouth as small croaks escaped her mouth, "Uh…T-Tsu…Tsu…it's time to wake up," Tsuyu moaned as she began to stir and her eyes slowly opened.

Sitting up, Tsuyu stretched before looking back at Izuku and her eyes widened as she jumped back and croaked, "T-Tsu…did…did you sleepwalk last night?"

"No," Tsuyu shook her head, "_Kero,_ you saw me fall asleep on your bed last night. How did I get down here?"

"I…I don't know," Izuku sighed as he stood up and looked around, "We…we better get ready for school and figure out what happened to the us last night later," Tsuyu croaked and nodded before Izuku turned and walked out of the room, "I'll let you get dressed first," Izuku took a deep breath and closed the door.

The green-haired duo walked down the street in an awkward silence as they looked away from one another. Coming to the end of the street, the two waited for the light to turn as cars drove past them. Looking towards his classmate for the first time since they left the apartment, Izuku took a deep breath and Tsuyu looked up in confusion, "Tsu…if it'll make you feel better…we um…we could ask my mother why you were on top of me this morning an-"

"That might be best, Izuku," Tsuyu croaked as the light turned and the two began walking across the street.

The two stepped into the classroom and their classmates staring at them. Momo, Kyouka, Tooru, Ochako and Mina walked up to Tsuyu as Izuku walked away from his froggy classmate and walked to the back of the class to his desk.

Tsuyu looked up at her friends before croaking in confusion before Ochako spoke, "Tsu, did that creature keep you up again? And why were you and Deku together? Did something happen an-"

"Izuku's mother came to talk to my parents yesterday and she invited us over. My parents talked to her while Izuku and I wen-"

"Izuku?" Tooru questioned and the five looked at the invisible girl in confusion, "When did that become a thing?"

"He insisted I call him by his name after I insisted for that he call me Tsu after the hundredth time," Tsuyu croaked before she continued to explain everything to her friends, "We went for a walk while my parents talked to his mother. When we got back to his apartment, my parents had gone home with my siblings and that they insisted that I'd spend the night and Izuku's mother then said-"

"Hold on, Tsu!" Ochako's eyes widened as her face began to burn a bright red, "Are you telling us that you've spent the night-"

"At Izuku's apartment and his mother insisted that we'd stay in the same room," the air between the six grew still as Ochako's eyes grew wider and Tsuyu croaked, "He gave me his bed while he slept on the floor. It was fine, until we woke up and found I was on top of him."

"What!" Ochako snapped and her friends looked at her in confusion, "B-but that means that you two were…a-and the-"

"_Kero_," Tsuyu croaked in frustration and the five looked at her in disbelief, "Nothing happened between us last night, and even if it did, it shouldn't bother anyone here!" Tsuyu's eyes widened as she quickly covered her mouth and she walked past the five and over to her desk.

Izuku sat at his desk and sighed and he cupped a hand over his eyes and shook his head, "What was that about? Did I…did I subconsciously pick her up and carry her to the floor? Or did she walk over to me and laid beside me?"

He looked up and saw Tsuyu sitting at her desk with her head down and he slightly frowned, "Midoriya," he looked up and saw his classmate Shouto Todoroki standing above him, staring down at him in confusion, "Are you all right? You seem lost."

Izuku took a deep breath as he shook his head, "I'm…I'm fine, Todoroki. Just…just a strange morning,"

"Hmm…would it have anything to do with why you and Asui walked into class together and why she was yelling at Uraraka, Hagakure, Jirou, Yaoyorozu and Ashido?" Izuku looked at the bicolored teen in confusion as Shouto shook his head, "She sounded angry, but I figured you'd know why,"

"I…I don't," Izuku took a deep breath and leaned back on his chair and stared up at the ceiling, "We both had a strange night and an even stranger morning," Shouto hummed as he looked down at the One for All user in confusion, "It's kind of a weird story, but my mother invited Tsu and her family over and Tsu ended up spending the night. I gave her my bed while I slept on the floor and when we woke up this morning, she was on top of me and we don't know how that happened,"

"Hmm…that is…odd, I suppose," Shouto shook his head as the bell rang and the door opened as Shouta stepped into the class and the students sat down at their desks.

Tsuyu looked down at her work before she frowned and shook her head, "What happened to me? I never let my emotions get the better of me, but I almost took Ochako's head off just for asking about my night with Izuku…is it…we need to talk to his mother after school," she turned and saw Izuku focusing on his work and she slightly frowned, "_Kero,_"

"Eyes on your own work, Asui," she heard Shouta speak before she turned back around and focused on her work again.

The bell soon rang and the students stood up and walked out of their classrooms. Izuku walked up next to Tsuyu and he stared at her in confusion, "Tsu?" Tsuyu croaked and looked up with a blank expression crossing her face, "Todoroki told me that you sounded angry earlier…are uh…are you okay?"

"I…I don't know, Izuku. When I told the others that I spent the night at your apartment and that you gave me your bed and how I woke up on the floor with you, Ochako was about to ask a question and I felt irritated. I don't know what happened, but I snapped. _Kero,_"

Izuku shook his head and frowned, "It's fine. I'm sure my mother could explain why you were like that. For now, let's get to our next class before we get in trouble," Tsuyu croaked and nodded as they continued to walk down the hall.

_**I wanted to do something else here, but that's for the next chapter. Don't forget, starting next chapter they'll be moved into the dorms. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Okay, I know I said this is the chapter will they will be moving in the dorms, but if I were to do that, some questions might go unanswered and my friends told me to hold off on that for one more chapter, and so I am. Please enjoy the next chapter everyone.**_

Tsuyu and Izuku sat in the living room of the apartment and Inko looked at the two before taking a deep breath and shook her head, "So…I'm sorry, you two, can you run me by it one more time? What happened?"

"I gave Tsuyu my bed last night, when we woke up, she was on top of me and all day we've been lashing out at our classmates and we were wondering if you could explain why," Inko inhaled slowly and the two green-haired teens frowned, "Mom? What's wrong with us? Did something-"

"It's…the connection you two share. It will start off as this and soon you two will…well…the two of you will…spend an evening together, completing the bond you share," Inko sighed and the two stared at her with wide eyes, "There's no telling when it will happen, so we shouldn't worry about it at the moment, but as for your behavior earlier…you will get agitated towards those you two feel threatened by, whether you want to or not,"

"So," Tsuyu croaked and looked down, "The reason we were like that is because…the thing inside of Izuku and the bond that we're going to have is-"

"You two will get better control over it in time," Inko shook her head, "Hisashi and I were the same way when we were your age, the best thing you can do is try to walk away before it gets to a certain degree," she stood up and began walking away, "And Tsuyu, your parents called. They said it'll be good if you were to stay for the rest of the week and they'll be dropping your brother and sister off a bit later,"

Tsuyu croaked and looked up, "They said that they have a business trip to go to and that they weren't going to force you to go home and have Izuku change in the middle of the night, so your brother and sister will be staying in the spare bedroom," Tsuyu nodded slowly as Inko walked into the other room.

Hours slowly passed by and Tsuyu and Izuku watched as Samidare and Satsuki sat at the table, doing their homework in silence. Tsuyu croaked and frowned as she looked away, "Are you okay?"

"We're going to feel agitated with our friends until we get a better at controlling this and

"_Onee-Chan,_" the two jumped slightly and looked down to see Tsuyu's slings staring at them in confusion. Satsuki leaned closer as she croaked, "_Onee-Chan,_ are you fighting with our husband?"

"No, Satsuki, we were just…_Kero?_" the two looked at the youngest Asui sibling in confusion and Tsuyu tilted her head to the side, "What did you just say? Satsuki, Izuku and I are-"

"Mom and dad told us that you two were married," Samidare croaked and smirked, "They told us that that creature was Izuku and how Izuku's mom explained everything to them and what it means,"

Tsuyu's eyes widened as she shook her head and croaked, "You two shouldn't know about any of this. You're too young and-"

"We're old enough to know when people are married," Samidare crossed his arms, "So…what does this mean? Are you two…what?"

"We…we don't know everything," Izuku sighed as he rubbed the back of his head and the three froggy siblings looked at him in confusion, "My mother explained it as best as she could to us, but…I don't even think she fully understands what's going on,"

Tsuyu sighed and croaked before looking at her siblings, "Either way, it doesn't concern you two and you should leave it at that. Go finish your homework," the two groaned before they turned and walked back to the table.

_**I know this chapter is on the short side, but this was just to shed some light on the situation a bit more. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I'm sorry my updating schedule has been all over the place with this one. I'm not doing it on purpose. I'm going to bring this back…I'll update as often as I can. Please enjoy the next chapter…students have been moved into the dormitory, but the teachers are unaware of Tsuyu and Izuku at the moment.**_

The students of 1-A sat in their common room before Mina stood up and stretched, "Alright, since we're all settled in, we should have a room competition," everyone looked at her in confusion as the pink girl shook her head, "It's easy, we go to everyone's rooms, whoever has the coolest room wins," Minoru and Denki looked at each other and smirked before Mina glanced at them and narrowed her eyes, "If you do anything perverted, we'll kick your butts,"

The two looked up at her and moaned before Mina continued to speak, "Alright, let's go an…wait a minute," she looked towards Tsuyu and Izuku, who were sitting away from the others, and everyone's eyes soon followed, "Our green-haired cuties didn't get assigned their rooms," she stepped closer to the two.

Standing above the green-haired duo, the two looked up as Mina put her hands on her hips and arched a brow, "What gives? Are your parents not okay with you guys living here or something?"

The two looked at each other before looking back up and they heard Katsuki snicker, "What's wrong, Deku? Are you afraid of the-" before he could finish, the door opened and everyone looked up to see Shouta and Nemuri stepping into the room and over towards the green-haired duo.

Mina stepped back as the two teachers stood over them and Shouta groaned and shook his head, "Okay you two, after a lengthy talk with your families and the principal, your room is ready," turning his back towards the two, the worn-out man looked over his and shook his head, "Follow us," the two stood up and followed their teachers out of the common room before their classmates looked at each other and followed after them.

Standing in front of a door, Shouta pushed it open and the two saw a large room with two dressers and a double bed, "We aren't completely sure of the circumstances, but until it gets sorted out, you two will be sleeping in this room…_sleeping _and nothing else,"

The two looked up and nodded before Nemuri smirked and wrapped her arms around Shouta's neck, "Oh, don't be such a downer, Shouta baby. If they decide to have a little fun, who are we to stop them? They are teenagers, and teenagers ar-"

"We're their teachers, and if they do anything other than sleep in this room, it's our responsibility to punish them, so they are not to do anything other than sleep in this room," he looked down at the two students and narrowed his eyes, "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Aizawa Sensei," the two nodded as Shouta turned and walked down the hall.

Nemuri sighed as she shook her head and looked down the hall, "That man," looking down at Tsuyu and Izuku, she slightly smiled as she winked at the two, "Don't worry. If you two decide to have a little fun at night, I won't tell Shouta, and if he finds out, you just leave it to me, okay?" confused, the green-haired duo slowly nodded as Nemuri turned and walked down the hall as the other students walked up to them.

The students looked into the room before looking back at Tsuyu and Izuku and Tenya cleared his throat, "Asui, Midoriya, what is the meaning of this? A boy and a girl sharing a room is not proper unless they are siblings or about to get married,"

The two looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders before looking up and Tsuyu croaked, "_Kero_, that creature that has been standing outside of my house at night…that was Izuku,"

The hall went silent for a moment before Katsuki began laughing, "Creature? Deku? That's hilarious, frog face, but Deku is about as dangerous as a blade of-"

"It's true, you idiot!" Izuku hissed at his childhood friend as he narrowed his eyes, surprising everyone there as Tsuyu took hold of his hand, calming him down slightly, "The men in my dad's family have been keeping a secret. Inside of us reside a creature that lies dormant until we reach a certain age. Once it awakens, it goes out and looks for my ideal match…and…and it picked Tsuyu,"

The hall fell silent before Ochako stepped closer to the two and questioned, "I-ideal…match? What does that mean, Deku?" the duo looked at each other before looking back Ochako and frowned, "T-Tsu? Deku? What does that me-"

Tsuyu took a deep breath as she croaked, "_Kero,_ it means…we're married," everyone stared at the two, stunned as their mouths opened wide, "Neither one of us had a say in this. The creature that resides in Izuku chose me as Izuku's ideal match,"

The classmates continued to stare at the duo in disbelief as Izuku sighed and shook his head and he and Tsuyu began walking into the room, "Since all of you had all day to fix your rooms up, I say we have the rest of the night to fix our room up and we can have that competition tomorrow after classes…it's only right,"

Looking over his shoulder, the two heard Minoru snap, "You lucky bastard, Midoriya! You get to sleep next to Asui and touch her boobs and-" before he could finish, Kyouka crossed her arms and swiftly kicked him.

Kyouka sighed as she shook her head, "You were warned, Mineta." Looking up at the two, Kyouka took a deep breath, "I guess we'll let you two get settled in and we'll see you tomorrow," the duo nodded and watched as their classmates walked down the hall before Izuku closed the door.

_**I am really sorry about the two month wait…I wanted to turn this chapter into the first lemon, but something came up and I wanted the entire chapter to be lemonized…please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Please enjoy the next chapter of Beauty and the Beast. This is going to be slight lemon I know what I said in the last chapter, but…I've got nothing. Slight OOC.**_

Tsuyu and Izuku sat up on the bed as they listened to the nocturnal creatures play their nighty music outside of the window of their room. Izuku looked over to the frog girl and saw her slightly squirming before he took a deep breath and shook his head, "Hey uh…if um…if you're uncomfortable about this, I can sleep in the common room tonight an-" Tsuyu croaked as she rapidly shook her head and Izuku arched a brow, "Uh…if um…if it's about what Mineta said earlier…well…J-Jirou kicked him an-"

"It's not that either, Izuku," Tsuyu stood up and inhaled slowly, "I'll be back. _Kero,_" Izuku nodded and watched as Tsuyu walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

Izuku inhaled slowly and leaned back on the bed with his arms behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling, "This is…going to be awkward…yeah, we've shared a room a few times before moving into the dorms, but…that thing that Kayama Sensei said…is that what's bothering Tsuyu an-" hearing the door open, Izuku sat up and his eyes widened.

An unusually embarrassed Tsuyu stepped into the room wearing nothing but a dark green bra and matching panties. Tsuyu walked over to Izuku and sat down next to him and lowered her head, "Uh…T-Tsuyu…uh…do uh…do you want me to wait out in the hall while you get dressed?"

"Izuku," Tsuyu croaked and Izuku looked at her in confusion as Tsuyu looked up, her eyes wide, "I talked to our mothers earlier and…they seemed sure about all of this and…_Kero_,"

"Oh…b-but are…are you sure about this, Tsu-" Tsuyu jumped up and wrapped her arms around Izuku's neck and pressed her lips against his, surprising the One for All user as the two fell back onto the bed.

Tsuyu sat on the windowsill with her back pressed against the window and her legs wrapped around Izuku's waist. Izuku looked at Tsuyu and slightly frowned at the embarrassed expression crossing her face, "Tsuyu…we…we don't have to do this if you're not ready. I don't want you to feel like I'm forcing you an-" before he could finish, Tsuyu pulled him closer and she bit her lower lip as she felt his cock enter her pussy, "Tsuyu…are you okay?"

"_Kero_, I'm fine, Izuku…it's just…I'm still a virgin…so please move slowly," Tsuyu croaked and Izuku slowly nodded as he moved at a slow pace and Tsuyu bit her lower lip to keep from screaming.

Tsuyu panted as the two stood in silence for a few minutes before Tsuyu looked at Izuku and croaked, "You can move again, Izuku…I'll be fine,"

"A-are you sure, Tsuyu? I…I don't want to accidently hurt you again an-" before he could finish, Tsuyu leaned closer and pressed her lips against his as Izuku slowly moved again, causing the frog girl to moan in his mouth.

The green-haired duo laid under the covers, panting as sweat covered their bodies and semen leaking from Tsuyu's pussy. Tsuyu croaked as she scooted closer to Izuku and wrapped her arms around him. Izuku looked down in confusion and arched a brow, "Are…are you okay, Tsuyu?"

"Thanks to my Quirk, I'm coldblooded. I don't feel like slipping into hibernation tonight…you don't mind, do you?" Tsuyu looked up and Izuku stared at her, "_Kero_, if you want, you can turn on the heater an-" before she could finish, Izuku wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, surprising the frog girl.

She slowly looked down as her eyes widened, "If you get cold easily…well…I don't have a problem with this if you don't," Tsuyu croaked and slowly nodded, "Is uh…the first time you spent the night…were you cold? Was that the reason we woke up toget-"

"Your mother explained that it's the connection we share," Tsuyu moaned and nuzzled closer to him, "My mother was a little hesitant on talking about…tonight with me and your mother was uncomfortable about it too, but they knew it was going to happen sooner or later and…they told me that it will be fine…as long as we took the proper precaution,"

Izuku hummed and slightly smiled, "Right," the sound of the door opening caught their attention and they looked up to see Denki and Minoru lying on the floor, staring at the green-haired duo in disbelief.

"So…this is what you two were going to-" before Denki could finish, Izuku let out an inhuman growl, surprising the two as they jumped back.

Tsuyu saw Izuku begin to shake and his teeth begin to form into razor-sharp fangs before she quickly wrapped her arms around him and looked at the two intruders with narrowed eyes as she croaked, "You two better get to your rooms and go to bed, and it'll probably be best if you forget everything that happened here tonight," The two stared at them, unable to move before Izuku let out another inhuman growl and the two jumped back again before running out of the room, the door slamming behind them and they ran down the hall.

Tsuyu inhaled slowly as she rubbed Izuku's back and looked up at him as he continued to shake, "It's okay, Izuku. They went to their rooms for the night," Izuku growled under his breath and Tsuyu croaked, "_Kero,_ listen to the sound of my voice, Izuku. I know it's still you. The beast hasn't fully taken hold yet…you need to calm down before something can happen,"

Izuku looked down at her and Tsuyu took a deep breath before leaning up against him and shook her head, "I know what your mother said about us being agitated for a while, but if you do this and let the beast win, you won't be any better than the villains that threaten the city,"

Izuku's eyes widened as Tsuyu frowned, "I know that sounds mean, _Kero,_ but you know it's true. If you allow yourself to turn into that and go after our classmates, you do something you might regret and…I don't want to watch you go down that road," Izuku felt Tsuyu lightly shake before he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a comforting embrace.

Tsuyu looked up and saw Izuku shaking as he growled under his breath, "I…hate…this," Tsuyu frowned as Izuku slowly stopped shaking, "It didn't sound me, Tsuyu…you were speaking the truth. If I had allowed it to take control and went after them, I wouldn't be better than the villains, and the only regret I have is…I seem to have upset you," Tsuyu moaned as she nuzzled deeper into Izuku's arms and the two sat in silence.

_**Well…nothing interesting was really going to happen in this chapter…please enjoy.**_


End file.
